April Nardini
April Nardini discovered she was the daughter of Luke Danes after testing the DNA of three different men who were with her mother Anna Nardini at the time of her conception (The Prodigal Daughter Returns). Background 'Anna had no inclination to tell Luke that he had a daughter. April only did the DNA test to win a science fair. Luke, after the slightly strange confrontation with April, decided to go down to the science fair and find out the results. Luke and April have grown to like each other at Luke's insistence and she has endeavored to introduce Luke to new things, like Target stores. April and Luke's relationship gets better and better after Luke goes on class tour to Philadelphia with April. They start doing a lot of stuff together, but Luke does not want Lorelai to get involved with April, because he is afraid that she will like Lorelai better than him. But when Luke decides to throw April a bithday party, and everyone is really bored, Lorelai comes to help out. Everything goes fine until Anna finds out that Luke left Lorelai alone with the kids all night. She doesn't want that and after that April becomes a breaking point in Luke's and Lorelai's relationship, whereby Lorelai forces Luke to make a decision about their planned wedding, despite the additional complications posed by April, that Luke became overwhelmed with. Luke refuses to make a decision, which leads to a breakup at the end of Season 6. In Season 7, Anna's mother gets very sick and Anna goes to live with her for a few months. In the meantime, April lives with Luke in Stars Hollow and goes back and forth to her school. While living with Luke, April wants to go to a boy-girl party, and freaks out when he asks her if there will be kissing, but he claims she has a fever and forbids her from going. She thinks he was lying since he was worried about kissing, since it was a boy-girl party, she yells at him and tells him he sucks as a dad. April got so bad, that Luke called Lorelai for help, and she guesses that April has appendicitis and should go to the hospital. Luke takes April to the hospital and Lorelai turns out to be correct. April had her appendix out and was fine afterwards. After the surgery, Anna returns and tells Luke that she is going to move to New Mexico to be with her mother, taking April away from Luke. Luke gives Anna a proposal, of how often he would like to see April. But, Anna declines it, and is angry when Luke told April that she could live with him for spring break and part of the summer, telling him that since she is her mother, that leaves all decisions up to her. Luke goes and yells at Anna and tells her it is not fair what she is doing to him, since she didn't even tell him that April existed. After that, Anna prohibits him from seeing her at all. Luke sues Anna for joint custody, and with a big help to Lorelai's character reference wins the case. With that, he gains custody to have April for either Christmas or Thanksgiving, spring break, and a month of the summer. She returns to Stars Hollow a couple of times in the rest of the series after she and Anna move away. Appearances 6.9 6.12 6.13 6.18 6.20 7.4 7.6 7.8 7.9 7.11 7.16 7.18 7.20 Trivia *She goes to school year-round. *She was on her school's swim team in both Connecticut and New Mexico. *After a bout of appendicitis, she had to get her appendix removed. *She went through a Deenie stage, in which she decided to wear a back brace. *Her uncle (Anna's brother) is a scientist who helped April with her science fair project. *Luke wanted to throw her a birthday party for her 13th birthday, but Lorelai had to come save it, and Anna got mad and refused to let April see Lorelai until she and Luke were married. *fuck you, you peice of shit Nardini, April Nardini, April Nardini, April